Mi Buen Amor
by gothicgirlGXD
Summary: Duele, Duele tanto Siempre que despierto logro tocar mis sabanas, aun revueltas y cálidas por la pasión de la noche anterior, pero el objeto de mis pasiones no está ahí, los ojos que observe no me miran, las manos que me acariciaron no me tocan y de esa forma recuerdo que estoy solo en el cuarto.


**Disclaimer:** La serie Voltron no me pertenece, tampoco la canción que fue la principal inspiración para este one-short

Advertencias: Este fic tiene Klance, escenas levemente sexuales, muchas groserías y angst porque soy una perra

* * *

Duele, Duele tanto

Siempre que despierto logro tocar mis sabanas, aun revueltas y cálidas por la pasión de la noche anterior, pero el objeto de mis pasiones no está ahí, los ojos que observe no me miran, las manos que me acariciaron no me tocan y de esa forma recuerdo que estoy solo en el cuarto.

Me has dejado mientras dormía, como siempre, no ha sido la primera ni tampoco será la última, y aunque me mienta diariamente, sé que soy un simple amante, un revolcón y gemidos en tu oído, eso es lo que soy y desgraciadamente, aunque lo sepa, no puedo despegarme de ti, no puedo alejarme por mas toxico que suene, por más veces que me rompa el corazón yo seguiré ahí, seguiré presente la próxima vez que te me acerques y te besare con la misma pasión que anoche, con la misma tristeza de hoy.

Aún recuerdo cuando entre a ese maldito cuarto blanco, había sillas, mesas y unas cuantas pinturas abstractas, además de muchas plantas alrededor, verdes, vibrantes y hermosas, como mi psicólogo debías darme un lugar cómodo para hablarte de mí estúpida vida así que apenas me senté deje en claro que no quería hablar mucho por un falso dolor de garganta, una de esas excusas que sirven para todo.

Tu solo sonreíste y pusiste un poco de música clásica de fondo desde tu reproductor, poco a poco me hablabas y yo te respondía automáticamente

\- ¿Cuál es tu nombre?

-Keith Kagome

\- ¿edad?

\- 23 años

-Supongo que sabes porque estás aquí, debido a que posees historial psiquiátrico

\- Me diagnosticaron depresión hace 6 meses y digamos que ningún tratamiento sin medicación ha sido efectivo

-Entiendo, entonces Keith, ¿Qué te gusta hacer?

Poco a poco me desconectaba, mi pulso se relajaba y mi corazón latía, tus ojos azules me llamaban la atención y no podía parar de mirarlos, por buena fortuna o pésima desgracia te diste cuenta de mi leve atracción y poco a poco me seguiste el juego, con picardía en tus labios

-Así que ¿eres de familia japonesa? Es genial encontrarse con otros extranjeros en el trabajo, yo soy cubano de nacimiento-

Así poco a poco terminamos hablando más y más, te conté de mi vida, mis gustos, amigos y pasadas relaciones, hobbies, disgustos, curiosidades y muchas tonterías, te conté mi obsesión con Nirvana y My Chemical Romance, tu hablabas y hablabas de Gloria Trevi y Marc Anthony, algo que siempre terminaba con uno de los dos poniendo su álbum favorito en vez de la estirada música clásica como fondo de terapia.

Finalmente, tus psicologías habían funcionado y aunque aún tenía síntomas depresivos deje de estar en factor de riesgo, así que sería mi última sesión contigo.

-Llámame Lance-

\- ¿Eh?

-Ya no somos terapeuta y paciente, puedes llamarme por mi nombre, hasta podríamos ir a beber algo para celebrar

-Seria genial

Última sesión

-Fue genial conocerte

Última sesión

-Igualmente

Última sesión

-Keith, ¿estás bien?

Luego te bese, te bese tan rápidamente que no recuerdo con exactitud lo que paso luego de que mis labios tocaran los tuyos, solo recuerdo tu cuerpo atrapando al mío en la pared mientras besabas mi cuello y como caímos ambos en mi cama para que el cuarto se llenara de gemidos y besos salvajes que hacían correr la sangre.

Esa fue la primera vez lo hicimos

Ahora todo se restó a monotonía, no sentir tu calor luego de compartir esa pequeña parte de mi ser se volvió en una dolorosa costumbre a la cual no tuve opción más que adaptarme.

Me levante de mi cama y observe el reloj, eran las 10:26 am y como era sábado podía disfrutar mi soledad todo lo que quisiera, con "Bulletproof Heart" de fondo me hice un café negro que no borraría mi memoria, pero si proporcionaría algo de calor a mi frio y usado cuerpo

Las horas pasaron y mientras hacia uno que otro papeleo para el trabajo no desaprovechaba la oportunidad de fijarme si me enviaste un mensaje o algo.

Cuando finalmente termine mi papeleo y me dedicaba a ver qué demonios cenar me llego un mensaje de tu numero celular

"Hay Keith, Iré hoy a las 8"

Una frase así de corta movió mis circuitos y pronto supe que el volvería a lo de siempre, esta noche me volvería a sentir completo, aunque fuera solo una noche

Me arregle, preparándome para tu llegada, ansioso de verte y desilusionado de las circunstancias

"Ábreme la puerta, estoy afuera 😉"

Debido a que vivía en un condominio los guardias del departamento lo dejaron entrar inmediatamente por la costumbre, así que solo abrí mi puerta y ahí estaba, Lance McClain

Tan guapo como siempre Keith-

No lanzo a besarme

Permiso-

No me acorralo contra la pared

¿Me puedo sentar? - señalando el sillón

No me ha tocado

¿Todo bien? -

Si solo que … olvídalo-

¿Solo que aún no te toco? -sonreía complacido al ver mi expresión de notoria confusión- de eso quería hablar Keith, no creo poder seguir hacendó esto

¿A qué te refieres? -

A lo que tenemos Keith, no quiero hacerte sentir como una perra, pero tampoco estoy seguro de lo que yo siento, todo esto es nuevo para mí-

Estas… ¿terminando conmigo? -La frase era tan estúpida, ¿Cómo terminar algo que ni siquiera ha comenzado?

¿Eh? ¡No! No nono, solo quería decirte que… bueno, sabes que me atraes y te considero muy sexy, pero… creo que últimamente he pensado en ti de forma diferente, ya sabes… algo más que sexo-

…-

S-Sé que puede parecerte raro, pero hehehe creo que eres alguien genial y-

¡Entonces porque me dejaste en la mañana! -grite, grite con todos mis pulmones

E-Es que deje unas cosas en la oficina y luego quería planear lo que te diría-

¿Ni un mensaje? -

Perdón, solo quería hablarte cuando fuera necesario y-

¿¡Para que toda esta molestia Lance!? Igual dirás todo eso, pero me dejaras en la mañana- estaba temblando, sentía mis manos fuera de control y pecho acelerado- me dejaras solo en mi cama como siempre haces y siempre harás- ¿había empezado a llorar? -solo so un maldito juguete ¿no? - definitivamente, estaba llorando

-Keith sé que fui un idiota, pero hablo enserio, me he sentido diferente contigo el ultimo y tiempo y- y- creo que te quiero, ya sabes… como más que amigos

\- ¿A qué te refieres?

-Creo que te amo Keith, que te amo mucho…-

Lo calle, calle a ese bastardo y le bese rápidamente, odiaba ser tan vulnerable, entregarme tan rápido, amarlo tan fácilmente, pero no podía evitar todo esto que siento, no podía evitar acariciar su espalda mientras el poco a poco quemaba mi piel con su tacto, creando rastros de fuego y volviéndome loco, recorriendo mis puntos débiles y acariciando mi cabello, mientras yo acariciaba el suyo.

Esta vez los besos eran diferentes, no eran salvajes y furiosos, eran mucho más delicados y suaves, pero aun tomabas mi cuerpo con firmeza, mis gemidos con devoción y me recordaste que soy – por alegría o desgracia- tuyo

Y así su pasión volteo mi cabeza al revés, el olor a sudor y sexo quedo impregnado en mi piel, formado un aroma seductor que me tendió en los brazos de Morfeo

Mi cabeza daba vueltas y vueltas, reconocí las murallas beige, la cama acolchada y el reloj en la cómoda, estaba en mi cama y completamente desnudo y solo…completamente solo, ahí realicé la idea de que volví a caer, caí en sus marañas y ya no podía, ya no podía

Hay Keith, hice café y… ¿estas llorando? -

Al voltear vi a Lance, en sus boxes azules con dos tazas de café en las manos y mientras intentaba no llorar, me levante y le bese dulcemente en los labios

Era un amor tan masoquista, tan toxico, tan doloroso y reconfortante

Un maldito gran amor


End file.
